vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Copy X
|-|Base= |-|First Form= |-|Final Form= Summary Copy X is the main antagonist of the first Mega Man Zero game. Created by Ciel as a young girl to replace the original Mega Man X after the latter used his body as the seal on the Dark Elf, he is obsessed with the fact that he is a "perfect" copy of the hero X. As a result, he cannot see fault in any of his actions due to his specifications being identical to the originals with the exception of his baseline programming, personality, and memories, leading him to enact genocide against Reploids to end the energy crisis as part of his predecessor's desire to protect humanity. His actions spurred his creator to reawakenZero, who later battled and defeated Copy X. However, his legacy continued long after his demise, and he was temporarily rebuilt by Dr. Weil, who later destroyed him as part of a ploy to take over Neo Arcadia. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Copy X Origin: Mega Man Zero Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Reploid, Copy of X Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Elemental Weapons (Of the Lightning, Fire, and Ice variety), Absolute Zero, Light Manipulation, Flight, Being built with X's specs should have Resistance to EMPs, Absolute Zero, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation and Space-Time Manipulation, Invulnerability through the Nova Strike and by unleashing a Self-Healing Aura, Regeneration (High-Low), and Transformation Attack Potency: Solar System level (Comparable to if not somewhat weaker than X in the Zero series, superior to the guardians by a significant margin) Speed: Massively FTL+ combat speed and travel speed via power-scaling to Zero and the guardians Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Took Zero's attacks) Stamina: Limitless (As a Reploid he does not fatigue, but may require maintenance and repair), can heal less-than-fatal wounds during combat while protecting himself) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range in Final Form. Planetary with projectiles via power-scaling to the original X. Standard Equipment: X-Buster, First Form Armor. Intelligence: For all intents and purposes, Copy X should be as capable as X himself in combat, having inherited all of his specs including his cognitive capacity. However, the original X's deification by the populace of Neo Arcadia and the Copy's subsequent treatment along with his lack of moral conditioning has left him arrogant, vain, and a tyrant, ruling the nation with an iron fist. Despite his relative lack of combat experience, he is able to give legendary heroes like Zero a drawn out and difficult fight, but the latter mentions that the original X was mightier due to his greater drive, convictions, and maturity. Weaknesses: Copy X is both highly overconfident and vain and lacks major combat experience. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Nova Strike:' The infamous signature attack of this armor, in which Copy X covers himself in light and initiates a flying tackle that deals massive damage in addition to rendering him invulnerable for the duration. It can be executed on both the ground and in mid-air. Copy X has shown the ability to steer this attack somewhat, allowing him greater accuracy. *'Reflect Laser:' A powerful charged shot that pierces through defenses and bounces off walls. *'Second Form:' Like his guardians, he can assume an Armed Phenomenon-like transformation to amplify his power. *'Bind Ring:' A halo of energy that binds opponents in one place leaving them open to attacks. He ues this technique in his Final Form *'Giga Punisher:' Slams the spiked platforms he creates while simultaneously shooting Bind Rings to immobilyze, crush and impale his foes. He uses this attack in his Final Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Robots Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Weapon Masters Category:Armored Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Capcom Category:Flight Users Category:Element Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Reploids